En chaque chat sommeille un tigre
by Gwenhifar
Summary: Pourquoi fallait-il que cette mégère d'Amora attaque la tour Stark pile au moment où il manipulait le sérum, hum? Et pourquoi fallait-il que comme par hasard ce soit le laboratoire qui explose, le mettant en contact avec la solution et entraînant ainsi sa mutation? Tony l'affirmait, rien n'était de sa faute, et de toute façon... elle n'était pas si mal, sa nouvelle condition...
1. Chapter 1

**Et voici ma nouvelle fic à chapitres dans le rayon Stony! Elle sera plus courte que les autres, vraisemblablement quatre chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^**

**En chaque chat sommeille un tigre.**

Chapitre 1 : Le reveil du tigre.

-Monsieur je ne suis pas sûr que le Shield et le docteur Banner approuveraient ce que vous faites.

-La paix Jarvis.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes expert ni en biologie ni en chimie et que votre diplôme du MIT ne validait que les compétences en génie électrique, informatique et mécanique ?

-Le terme central de ce que tu viens d'énoncer est « génie » mon cher Jarvis. Je suis expert autodidacte depuis deux jours.

-Je ne fais que prévenir les différents reproches qui pourraient vous être fait, Monsieur. Ces échantillons du sérum avaient été prêtés par le Shield au docteur Banner dans le cadre de ses recherches et je doute fort que...

-Jarvis cela fait déjà vingt quatre heures, depuis que j'ai emprunté ces tubes à essais à Bruce, que tu radotes comme une vieille peureuse; détends-toi mon vieux ! Mate PlayRobot sur le net et laisse-moi tranquille un instant !

Tony observa avec attention la réaction de ses propres cellules sanguines, faute d'un autre donneur, avec l'extrait de sérum qu'il venait de leur injecter grâce au microscope.

Il n'était peut-être pas expert, mais comme il n'était pas plongé jusqu'au cou dans la biologie et la chimie depuis ses quatorze ans, il avait un œil neuf sur le sujet qui lui permettait d'imaginer des combinaisons jamais envisagées... et puis nul besoin de chercher bien loin : il était un génie, l'esprit le plus brillant de son siècle, alors il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait réussi à stabiliser la solution pour diminuer le risque de folie furieuse dont pourrait être atteint le cobaye en trouvant une combinaison chimique alternative à la substance, tout à fait illicite d'ailleurs, qui rendait son ami vert... Mais qu'on ne le félicite surtout pas, il ne faisait pas cela pour la gloire mais par simple curiosité intellectuelle.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à déterminer si sa découverte était viable et n'entraînait pas de mutation anarchique ou de rejet violent de la part de l'organisme. A première vue, tout était en ordre : ses petites cellules prisonnières de la lamelle étaient en train de se transformer doucement, sans exploser comme elles l'avaient fait deux heures auparavant lorsqu'il avait testé une autre combinaison. Il se recula et saisit l'éprouvette contenant le sérum modifié dans le but de préparer d'autres coupes fines à observer, quand une énorme déflagration retentit.

La tour trembla affreusement sur ses fondations. Tony eut tout juste le temps de se réjouir de l'avoir adaptée aux normes sismiques japonaise quand le mur explosa et qu'il fut violemment projeté à l'autre bout du laboratoire. Sa tête heurta brutalement le mur de béton et il s'affala sur le sol, complètement sonné. Ce furent d'horribles hurlements résonnant tout autour de la tour qui dissipèrent le brouillard de douleur dans lequel il était plongé. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, tentant de faire le point alors que sa vision ne semblait jamais vouloir arrêter de se brouiller. Il voulut porter la main à son visage mais un vif élancement dans le creux de sa paume l'en dissuada. Sa vision s'éclaircit enfin et il avisa les nombreux éclats de verre qui s'y étaient plantés. Une fraction de seconde lui suffit pour comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il aperçut les restes de l'éprouvette près de son pantalon, juste à côté de sa jambe profondément éraflée en train de tremper dans le reste du sérum qui n'avait pas barbouillé sa main blessée.

-Et merde, grogna Tony.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire Monsieur, selon mes calculs vous avez exactement vingt deux minutes et quarante cinq secondes avant que le sérum n'ait gagné tout votre corps et qu'il ne commence à interagir avec vos cellules.

Tony se redressa avec difficulté et ôta rapidement les morceaux de verre de sa paume. Un énorme trou dans le labo permettait désormais d'avoir une superbe vue de New York sans avoir à passer par la case fenêtre et baie vitrée, et Tony s'en approcha, tentant d'identifier ce qui poussait les cris abominables qui lui déchiraient les tympans depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il repéra bien vite une centaine de monstrueuses bestioles, apparemment le résultat d'un odieux mélange entre ptérosaure, vautour et harpie.

-Jarvis... c'est quoi ces horreurs ?

-Des harpies du Niflheim au service de l'enchanteresse Amora, Monsieur.

Hulk vola dans les plumes à deux bestioles avant de tenter d'en faucher d'autres. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'être vraiment immondes, ces saletés pullulaient et volaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Perchée sur le dos d'une énorme volaille répugnante, certainement la reine des essaims de viandes avariées qui s'abattaient sur sa si belle tour, trônait Amora, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas bien avalé la défaite de son viking de garde du corps chéri, lequel devait dorloter ses blessures quelque part dans une grotte. Les boules d'énergie que produisaient l'enchanteresse étaient en train de transformer sa tour en gruyère. Une harpie frôla la tour près du laboratoire et laissa dans son sillage une odeur proprement pestilentielle.

-Jarvis, charge MarkVII.

-Ce n'est pas très prudent dans votre état, Monsieur.

-Je suis le seul à pouvoir voler et à part Clint et ses flèches, c'est pas brillant : le bouclier de Cap' est trop lent, Thor s'occupe d'Amora entre deux poulets grillés, Hulk essaye de saisir de la poussière et Natasha est en mission. Si ça continue, il ne restera rien de ma tour.

Il avait à peine achever ce charmant constat lorsque l'armure le recouvrit.

-Combien il me reste de temps Jarvis ?

-Dix huit minutes et cinquante quatre secondes, Monsieur.

Tony s'élança dans les airs et verrouilla les cibles de ses micro-missiles.

-Si je m'évanouis, je t'autorise à prendre le contrôle de l'armure et à expliquer le problème aux autres.

-Ce sera fait, Monsieur.

Tony se déchaîna : il n'avait que quelques minutes pour terrasser le plus de harpies et dépiter Amora avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il fit de véritables ravages dans les rangs des harpies, permettant ainsi à Thor d'affronter cette mégère d'enchanteresse sans être dérangé.

-Et bien, Stark, vous avez mangé du lion ! S'écria Steve dans le transmetteur.

-Hum.

Tony bataillait avec lui-même pour rester concentré; sa vision commençait à se brouiller par intermittence et des gouttes de sueur s'écoulaient sur ses tempes malgré les protocoles médicaux de l'armure qui s'activaient sur lui.

-La réaction devrait démarrer dans cinquante six secondes, Monsieur.

Il serra les dents et s'acharna avec l'énergie du désespoir sur les harpies qui harcelaient Hulk.

-Dix secondes.

Il tua la dernière et Hulk bondit vers Amora qui poussa un cris de rage et prit la fuite, se téléportant Dieu sait où en laissant la reine des harpies aux bons soins de la colère de Hulk. Steve poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers Iron Man qui se posait doucement à ses côtés.

-Merci beaucoup Stark ! Sans vous on y serait enco...

Il ne put finir sa phrase; Tony s'effondrait. Il le rattrapa vivement avant qu'il ne heurte le sol.

-Stark ? Stark ! Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ?

Il arracha le heaume et découvrit le visage blafard et trempé de sueur du milliardaire. Son transmetteur grésilla avant que l'accent so british de Jarvis ne retentisse.

-Monsieur Stark vient d'entamer la première phase du processus de transformation.

-Quoi ?

Les autres Avengers s'approchèrent et entourèrent Steve et Tony, inquiets.

-Monsieur Stark a subtilisé des tubes à essais contenant des échantillons du sérum étudié par le docteur Banner.

Bruce blêmit et les traits de son visage se tordirent d'angoisse.

-Il était en train de manipuler la solution lorsque le laboratoire a explosé. La fiole s'est brisée et le sérum qu'il venait de modifier a pénétré dans son organisme par l'intermédiaire de deux blessures à la paume et à la cuisse.

Bruce se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit.

-Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre... grogna-t-il. Il faut l'emmener dans les salles d'examen du Shield et mettre en place une procédure d'urgence ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il va advenir de lui, surtout s'il a modifié le sérum !

Profondément inquiet, Steve contacta Fury et lui expliqua succinctement la situation. Lorsque l'hélicoptère se posa, Tony commençait à convulser. Bruce, aidé de la force du Hulk, arracha l'armure pour libérer Tony et l'attacher solidement à un brancard. Avec vitesse et efficacité, il lui fit une perfusion et lui administra un sédatif.

-Je ne peut malheureusement rien faire de plus, déclara-t-il à Steve qui essuyait avec douceur et anxiété le front du milliardaire. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure il a modifié le sérum. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il a pu l'améliorer.

-Monsieur Stark avait réussi à trouver comment stabiliser le sérum. La dernière réaction des cellules était positive, bien que d'autres tests étaient encore à faire, exposa Jarvis.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait encore fait preuve de son incroyable génie malgré sa bêtise et qu'il ait réussi à recréer votre sérum Steve...

Ce dernier n'osa pas le dire à Bruce, mais au vu de l'état de Stark, c'était peu probable.

oOo

Tony se sentait... à la fois horriblement mal et merveilleusement bien. Le moindre des muscles de son corps lui paraissait affreusement courbaturé, ce qui par ailleurs lui permettait de découvrir l'existence des plus infimes muscles présents sur son visage, dans son dos ou encore dans ses fesses. Mais il avait aussi la sensation qu'une formidable vitalité les parcourait. Son esprit semblait reposer au milieu d'un écrin de soie ou de cachemire le plus fin, à peine perturbé par quelques mots qui effleuraient parfois sa conscience.

-...frénésie cellulaire arrêtée... six jours de coma... cerveau à nouveau en activité... devrait se réveiller...

-... chance incroyable... cet idiot... fou !... m'entendra à son réveil...

Idiot ? Il était loin d'être idiot, il était un génie... qu'y pouvait-il si le laboratoire avait explosé pile au moment où il tenait le sérum ? C'était bien le genre de Fury de nier ainsi sa suprême intelligence. Et il ne se vantait pas, il était réaliste. Il arrivait peu à peu à distinguer les différents timbres de voix. Bruce commentait encore la stabilisation des cellules et la reprise de l'activité du cerveau : il devrait se réveiller bientôt. L'électrocardiogramme produisait un son aussi infâme dans sa régularité que dans sa tonalité aiguë, et le bruissement de vêtements de cuir semblait indiquer l'entrée de Natasha dans la salle, espionne oblige, pas d'autres bruits... ou presque... Clint suivait, cuir et pas plus lourd. Les talons aiguilles de Pepper à droite... décalée pour laisser de la place à Steve, parfum de menthe, de pluie d'été et de musc... délicieux.

Cerveau en réveil d'après Bruce, avait-il toujours eu une voix à la fois si douce et si rocailleuse ? Dans quelques minutes ouvrira les yeux. Et pourquoi les yeux ? Il était un grand bavard après tout, pourquoi n'ouvrirait-il pas la bouche avant les yeux ? Gloussement de Pepper... lui mignon ? Mais depuis toujours. Non pas drôle, il aurait pu mourir. Steve... toujours aussi inquiet... Cœur a failli lâcher, heureusement que le réacteur... Ah oui, Yinsen lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait de quoi faire battre son cœur pendant plusieurs vies. Steve a une belle voix. Le timbre est clair et grave en même temps, les mots vibrent dans sa bouche de façon expressive, ils disent toute son inquiétude... et sa colère aussi. Oups, il va se faire remonter les bretelles quand il montrera qu'il est conscient, même si techniquement ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est pratique de pouvoir contrôler les battements de son cœur. L'électrocardiogramme lui déchire vraiment les tympans. C'est une horreur. Et puis tous ces parfums dans l'air... ont-ils vraiment besoin de le coller ? Ses sens sont beaucoup plus aiguisés qu'avant...

-Pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas devenu une espèce de mutant mi-homme mi-bête...

Tous ont sursauté lorsqu'il a pris la parole. Sa voix a changé, elle est plus profonde, presque « ronronnante ». Il ouvre les yeux et voit les yeux rouges de Pepper au dessus de sa tête, ainsi que son grand sourire. Chaque cil roux se détache l'un de l'autre, c'est incroyable. Il n'a presque pas été gêné par la lumière blanche et crue qui lui assaille les pupilles. Il tourne lentement la tête et rencontre les incroyables yeux bleus soulagés de Steve. Les couleurs sont beaucoup plus intenses qu'avant; les cheveux roux de Natasha sont d'un rouge de sang alors qu'elle le regarde avec plus d'intérêt qu'elle ne lui en a jamais accordé. Le violet de la combinaison de Clint jure avec le noir du cuir, et il ne parle même pas de la dentition de Thor qui est d'un blanc aussi éclatant que son sourire et l'étincelle de curiosité presque enfantine qui brille dans son regard. Fury semble fulminer derrière son cache œil, et Bruce se penche vers lui; chaque boucles brunes semble animée d'un reflet, c'est fascinant. Il écarte délicatement ses paupières pour examiner sa pupille et note quelque chose sur la tablette à ses côtés.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Pepper.

-Comme si un troupeau de Hulk m'était passé sur le corps. Mais merveilleusement bien en même temps. C'est une drôle de sensation.

-Quelles sont tes perceptions ? S'enquiert Bruce. Tu remarques des changements ?

-Et bien, les couleurs et les détails sont beaucoup plus vifs et précis qu'avant. L'eau de Cologne bon marché de Fury est une véritable atteinte à l'odorat, Natasha a fait un massage au jasmin et en a semble-t-il fait profiter Clint. Steve, ton odeur est délicieuse, il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de ton parfum. L'électrocardiogramme va me rendre fou, pouvez-vous juste baisser le son de cette foutue machine ? Merci Bruce. Ah, et j'ai une drôle de sensation derrière les fesses, c'est très désagréable, on dirait que je suis engourdi et coincé...

Tony se redressa lentement sur le lit d'hôpital et s'étira langoureusement, faisant jouer tous les muscles de son corps. Le regard des Avengers se fixa sur lui. Avec curiosité il tourna sa tête sur le côté. Il remarqua alors une longue queue, mobile et au pelage noir, onduler lentement. Il se figa d'étonnement et la queue se raidit également, avant de reprendre un mouvement souple, le bout s'agitant doucement de droite à gauche.

-Ah... voilà qui est intéressant... cela doit expliquer cette abominable douleur au coccyx, et puisque que j'ai eu le même genre de mal au cuir chevelu je suppose que...

Tony leva la main vers ses cheveux et sentit sous ses doigts deux oreilles poilues et pointues se dresser d'intérêt au sommet de sa tête. Sa main descendit lentement et il sentit ses oreilles humaines toujours à leur place.

-Ah...je dois être absolument charmant, déclara-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui découvrit une canine plus aiguë que la normale, lui donnant un petit air à la fois malicieux et carnassier.

-Ça n'a rien de plaisant Stark ! Éclata Fury dans un grondement qui fit se dilater les pupilles de Tony. Si vous n'aviez pas volé du matériel auquel vous n'aviez strictement pas accès, rien de ceci ne... Mais qu'est ce que vous...

Tony était en train d'ôter les électrodes disposés sur son crâne et sur sa poitrine.

-Il est hors de question que je reste enfermé une minute de plus dans cet endroit aseptisé. Je vais bien, je ne me sens pas plus en colère que d'ordinaire, ne t'inquiète pas Bruce, et je promets de dire si je remarque un quelconque problème ou changement chez moi.

-Mais... Tony... vous devez rester en observation ! S'écria Steve. On ne sait pas encore jusqu'à quel point le sérum vous a touché et...

-Il me semble pourtant que c'est suffisamment évident, répliqua Tony en désignant sa queue. De plus vous avez dû avoir largement le temps d'étudier les améliorations que j'ai apporté au sérum non ? Vous avez donc dû constater que la molécule responsable des sautes d'humeur de Hulk a été stabilisée.

-Vous êtes complètement irresponsable ! Comment pouvez-vous en vanter alors que vous avez failli mourir ! Vous avez fait peur à tout le monde, bougre d'inconscient !

-Oui, et bien je n'avais pas prévu de tester le sérum sur moi, je te rappelle ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si Amora a fait exploser le laboratoire au moment où je l'avais en main !

La situation commençait lentement à dégénérer. Fury tempêtait, Steve s'entêtait, Natasha haussait un sourcil exaspéré, Clint ricanait, Pepper soupirait et les oreilles et la queue de Tony se hérissaient de colère.

-Bon ça suffit ! S'exclama Bruce, excédé. J'ai étudié les effets du sérum pendant des années, je suis tout à fait apte à suivre l'évolution de Tony s'il le faut. Sans oublier que s'il venait à se transformer je suis certainement la seule créature à pouvoir le maîtriser ! Il sera mieux suivi à la tour qu'ici, fin de la discussion !

Lorsque Bruce se mettait en colère, il était bien plus impressionnant que tous les coups d'éclats de Fury réunis -et ils étaient nombreux quand Tony se trouvait dans son périmètre-, certainement parce que ses yeux se mettaient à luire d'une lueur verte et que ça voix résonnait avec puissance, comme dédoublée. Tous se turent. Les oreilles de Tony, soudain plaquées en arrière pour protéger ses tympans sensibles, se tournèrent avec intérêt vers lui et ses pupilles se rétractèrent, retrouvant leur taille normale.

-Wouah ! Bruce, quelle autorité ! C'est impressionnant !

Le scientifique vit avec amusement la queue de Tony se balancer derrière son dos, le poil redevenu lisse.

-Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas suffisamment efficace pour dompter les chats récalcitrants.

Une petite tape sur la cuisse du bout de la queue se chargea de répondre à la provocation, alors que Tony leur tournait élégamment le dos pour franchir la porte.

**Alors? Vous aimez pour l'instant? J'ai bien conscience que l'idée n'a pas grand chose d'original mais c'est surtout une fic pour m'amuser^^ et aussi parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de voir Tony avec des oreilles et une queue de chat!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2^^ **

**Merci pour vos reviews!**

**Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai changé le rated. J'avais prévu un lemon dans la suite de la fic, mais finalement je trouve que rien le justifie (dans le sens pas nécessaire quoi) et je veux me consacrer à mon futur FrostIron le plus vite possible! Et puis comme ça toutes mes fics ne se ressemblent pas; à force de mettre des lemons à chaque dernier chapitre, je vais devenir prévisible^^ Sorry pour ceux qui apprécient les lemons u_u**

Chapitre 2 : Une vie de félin.

Tony observait avec fascination ses pupilles se dilater et se rétracter démesurément en fonction de la lumière. Lorsqu'il se plongeait dans le noir, il les voyait devenir aussi rondes que la pleine lune, ses iris presque complètement noires, et luire de cet éclat vert de phosphore qui baigne les yeux de tous les félins noctambules. Au contraire, en plein soleil, elles devenaient si fines, que c'était à peine s'il pouvait distinguer une minuscule tête d'aiguille noire au milieu de ses prunelles d'anis et de noisette. Il était sûr que si les chats se reconnaissaient dans le miroir, il passeraient tout leur temps à se mirer et s'admirer, tel Narcisse devant son lac. Enfin, tant qu'une délicieuse odeur de viande ne viendrait pas titiller leurs narines bien sûr.

De son pas incroyablement silencieux et souple, pieds nus pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de sa démarche, sa queue suivant avec grâce le balancement subtil de ses hanches, Tony quitta le salon pour la cuisine, où Steve, le cuisinier attitré des Avengers, venait de sortir de la viande fraîche du frigo.

-Hum, steak de bœuf...

Le super-soldat sursauta vivement lorsque la voix sensuelle de Tony résonna tout près de son oreille. Le milliardaire se cala contre son dos et frotta son visage contre son épaule, son regard gourmand et légèrement dilaté fixé sur la viande. Depuis qu'il était devenu... une sorte d'homme-chat, Tony était devenu bien plus tactile avec les gens qu'il appréciait, ce qui n'était pas rien dans la mesure où déjà auparavant il était tout à fait du genre à ne pas prendre en compte ce que Steve appelait les frontières personnelles.

Si son comportement avait alors eu le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, ce n'était étrangement plus du tout le cas désormais. Steve adorait les chats, il en avait eu un magnifique, un angora blanc comme la neige, qu'il avait appelé Mirage, et il était donc habitué aux caresses possessives de ces animaux fiers mais affectueux. Alors, même s'il avait du mal parfois à s'empêcher de remarquer la troublante sensualité de Tony, il était tout à fait conscient que ses caresses étaient surtout un moyen de déposer son odeur sur ce que le milliardaire devait considérer inconsciemment comme son univers familier.

N'étant pas tout à fait un chat, il n'en était pas encore à se frotter contre les murs, mais il avait une certaine tendance à frotter son visage contre les coussins, les divans, ou les gens, qui outre le plaisir de la douceur contre sa peau, servait instinctivement à marquer la chose comme sienne. Une certaine hiérarchie semblait cependant prévaloir et ceux qui recevaient le plus de coups de tête possessifs étaient sans conteste Pepper, Bruce et lui-même, quoiqu'il soupçonnait le milliardaire de plus apprécier sa cuisine que sa personne. Natasha arrivait juste derrière. Elle s'était horriblement crispée la première fois qu'il avait essayé, avant de constater que ce n'était pas une technique de drague particulièrement tordue pour tenter de l'attirer dans son lit (depuis qu'il était à moitié chat, le Shield avait fortement déconseillé au milliardaire de sortir et donc, par extension, de copuler). Elle avait donc fini par laisser faire, et répondait même à l'attention par de consciencieuses caresses sur ses oreilles duveteuses, effectuées avec un visage d'une impassibilité menaçante pour quiconque se serait permis une remarque déplacée.

La hiérarchie dégringolait ensuite pour Thor, qui l'avait écrasé dans une étreinte d'ours dès qu'il l'avait effleuré. Depuis, Tony s'abstenait, question de survie. Enfin, tout en dernier, venait Clint. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'approcher, l'archer s'était tout simplement moqué en disant qu'il se passait volontiers des câlins du nouveau minou des Avengers. Depuis Tony vouait à l'agent Barton une rancœur aussi profonde que sa fierté et le snobait outrageusement. Nul besoin de parler de Fury, fuite ou pelage hérissé, voilà tout ce qu'il obtenait.

-Tu tombes bien, je voulais justement te demander quelle cuisson tu voulais pour ton steak.

-Bleu ! Répondit Tony tout guilleret.

-Ah ? Tu ne préférais pas bien cuit ?

-Si, mais là je suis persuadé que je préférerai cette viande bleue, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Dès fois Steve pensait qu'ils avaient peut-être été un peu trop hâtifs pour qualifier Tony de chat. Quand il lui faisait ce grand sourire plein de dents, il avait plutôt la sensation d'être face à un tigre. Tony s'assit sur la table de la cuisine et, les oreilles dressées de curiosité, regarda Steve couper des pommes de terre en dès et préparer la cuisson des steaks. Avec du romarin pour Natasha et Bruce, saupoudré de poivre pour Clint, de paprika pour Thor et tout simplement nature pour eux-deux. Tony en salivait déjà. Peu à peu la cuisine commença à dégager de délicieuses odeurs, et Steve mit la table dans le salon. Il retourna dans la cuisine, soudain anxieux en se rappelant que dès qu'il avait le dos tourné Mirage en profitait pour chiper de la nourriture. Il vit en effet Tony penché sur la poêle, mais ce qui attira son regard ce fut la superbe chute de rein du milliardaire, découverte jusque sous le coccyx, sa queue l'empêchant de porter correctement ses jeans et dénudant le haut de ses fesses. Tentant à grand peine de ne pas montrer son trouble, Steve demanda :

-Tu n'as toujours pas adapté tes pantalons ?

Tony se retourna, un doigt plein de jus de viande dans la bouche.

-Jarvis est en train de les faire confectionner.

-Et pour l'armure ?

-D'après Fury, je devrais bien être capable de supporter d'avoir ma queue coincée pendant un court moment, sauf que je suis sûr qu'elle contribue à mon équilibre et que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de voler sans. Alors je suis en train d'inventer un nouveau modèle adapté à ma récente morphologie.

-Tu n'es pas censé rester confiné dans la tour jusqu'à ce que Bruce et les scientifiques du Shield ne trouvent un antidote ?

-Théoriquement si, répondit Tony en grimaçant. Mais j'ai peu d'espoir qu'ils réussissent. Mon ADN a complètement été modifiée, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'ils parviennent à inverser le processus, et comme ils m'ont interdit de poursuivre mes propres recherches... Alors je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions et m'habituer à vivre comme ça dès maintenant... Et puis, ça n'a pas que des inconvénients.

-J'en suis certain, affirma Steve avec un sourire amusé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger la main dans la chevelure si douce de son ami, en appréciant le touché soyeux, et posa le steak de Tony sur la poêle, alors que les autres avaient presque achevé leur cuisson. Tony porta les plats de pomme de terre et de haricots verts, impatient de manger, et vit Natasha déjà attablée à côté de Bruce. Avec une feinte indifférence, il s'assit à ses côtés et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à l'espionne pour jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux oreilles duveteuses... et finalement craquer. Tony plissa les yeux de contentement alors qu'elle les lui trifouillait allègrement, s'amusant à lisser les poils tout un pinçant doucement l'extrémité pour ressentir la finesse de la peau. Clint et Thor entrèrent dans la salle à manger et l'archer ne put retenir une remarque dont l'aigreur laissait transparaître sa jalousie.

-T'as pas honte de te faire grattouiller les oreilles comme un vulgaire minou Stark ?

-Pas du tout, répondit le milliardaire dans un soupir, sa queue ondulant lentement.

-Et toi Nat' ? Il te mène par le bout du nez !

-Je le fais parce que j'aime bien. Je sors d'une mission difficile et ça me détend.

Clint reporta un regard légèrement dégoutté vers Stark qui lui fit un sourire d'autant plus railleur qu'il découvrit une canine pointue. Clint se servit des pommes de terre en grommelant alors que Steve servait les steaks. Tony se saisit des couverts, et avec une élégance et une distinction toutes félines, coupa un petit bout de viande qu'il glissa dans sa bouche. Ses papilles gustatives frétillèrent de délice et il mangea avec lenteur, dégustant chaque bouchée. Steve sourit, cette attitude de la part du milliardaire était encore plus gratifiante qu'un merci à ses yeux. Les discussions allèrent bon train entre les Avengers, sauf de la part de Tony qui n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il mangeait. Comme d'ordinaire, ce fut Clint qui sortit de table en premier et se chargea de ramener le tiramisu qu'il y avait pour le dessert. Steve et Natasha virent la catastrophe arriver mais n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Tony se délectait de sa dernière bouchée de steak lorsqu'il bondit de sa chaise et se retourna vivement en grondant, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents.

-Ne t'avise jamais de reproduire ce que tu viens de faire Barton, ou je t'arrache le cœur avec les dents, est-ce clair ?

Les pupilles dilatées, les yeux lançant des éclairs, la fourrure gonflée et les muscles tendus, Tony était l'allégorie, pas tout à fait humaine, de la fureur. Bruce s'était discrètement posté à ses côtés mais il semblait que Tony avait bien plus de contrôle sur sa nature sauvage que lui. Steve s'approcha lentement et lissa le poil des oreilles de Tony, le calmant lentement.

-Ce n'était pas très malin Clint. Tu sais très bien que les chats détestent qu'on leur tire la queue, fit remarquer Captain.

-Il m'a presque arraché la colonne vertébrale ce con ! Gronda Tony, déjà plus calme.

-C'était pour faire une blague, répondit Clint en souriant, l'air quand même quelque peu penaud. Je pensais pas que tu réagirais si vivement !

-Très bien, fit le milliardaire après un moment de silence. Je consens à te pardonner...

Un sourire diabolique éclot sur son visage.

-...après t'avoir rendu la monnaie de ta pièce bien-sûr ! Et avec les intérêt ! Finit-il avec un rictus de prédateur annonçant la curée.

oOo

Ce fut ainsi que commença « la chasse au Barton sauvage », et jamais blagueur ne regretta plus sa mauvaise farce que Clint pendant les jours qu'elle durât. Tony avait parfaitement réussi à mettre ses nouvelles capacités au service de sa redoutable intelligence, et il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'une flèche trafiquée n'explose son encre indélébile au visage de Clint, ou que son uniforme ne soit imprégné d'une substance urticante, ou que le milliardaire ne lui saute dessus au beau milieu d'un couloir pour tirer violemment son boxer (traditionnel mais toujours efficace, avait-il dit à Steve). Sans oublier les griffes faites sur les t-shirts (les ongles de Tony s'étaient considérablement solidifiés et aiguisés) et les poils et cheveux déposés consciencieusement dans son lit (puisqu'il était « le minou » des Avengers autant qu'il en ait les désagréments). Le pire, c'était que Clint avait beau mettre en pratique toutes ses années d'expérience en tant qu'agent du Shield, il ne réussissait jamais à prendre Tony en flagrant délit et ne l'entendait jamais arriver avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus, bien souvent au sens propre du terme.

Le dernier fait d'arme, Tony s'étant lassé de donner de sa personne, consistait en la création d'un indestructible chat mécanique aux couleurs d'Iron Man, doté d'une IA dont le code source avait été travaillé pour ressembler au caractère et au comportement d'un chat tout en étant de l'avis de Tony beaucoup plus intelligent, de celui de Clint beaucoup plus démoniaque. Tony l'avait appelé Mirage 1.0 en l'honneur de feu le chat de Steve, et comme son petit protégé était aussi vif qu'un supersonique, il était très satisfait. Depuis que Mirage 1.0 le harcelait nuit et jour, le pauvre Barton arborait sans cesse sa plus belle tête de bête traquée et Tony avait constamment l'air d'un chat ayant dévoré le bol de crème, la crémière et le crémier. Lorsqu'un Clint à genoux, et presque sanglotant de fatigue et de nervosité, vint au bout de dix jours s'excuser bien platement et le supplier d'arrêter, Tony lui accorda enfin son pardon et lui offrit même un séjour pour deux dans un centre luxueux de thalassothérapie (ce dont Natasha rêvait depuis un moment sans trouver l'occasion de s'y rendre) afin de le détendre. Tony appelait cela la carotte après le bâton, et si Steve trouvait ses méthodes tout à fait cyniques, il devait avouer qu'elles étaient efficaces : Clint ne tira plus jamais la queue de Tony.

Cependant, la chasse au faucon avait au moins eu le mérite d'occuper Tony, qui depuis qu'il avait fini d'adapter son armure, était cruellement désœuvré. S'amuser à se battre dans la salle d'entraînement avec Steve s'était bien beau, mais ça ne durait que deux heures et il replongeait ensuite dans un ennuis mortel. Sans compter qu'il était strictement interdit de sortie et que ça, il avait bien du mal à le supporter ! Il considérait cela comme un véritable affront à sa liberté et son instinct de fauve en était indigné.

-Allez Steve, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Tony, oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, yeux grand ouverts et pupilles dilatées dans une parfaite imitation du chat Potté.

-Non, c'est non, Tony ! Je ne peux pas te donner l'autorisation de désobéir aux ordres du Shield !

-Mais je m'ennuie ! S'exclama sèchement Tony, désormais en colère. On me parque dans ma propre tour comme une bête de foire ! Les chances de trouver un antidote et que celui-ci marche sont infimes !

-Elles sont très exactement de 0,089%, Monsieur.

-Merci, Jarvis. Je ne vais quand même pas rester cloîtrer toute ma vie ! Et si une menace se profile ? Vous allez expliquer que la queue de l'armure sert à manœuvrer plus facilement peut-être ?

-Je sais Tony, mais je refuse de prendre la responsabilité de ta sortie. Argumente avec Fury.

Tony fronça délicatement le bout de son nez, comme s'il sentait une mauvaise odeur.

-Certainement pas! Il s'asperge d'eau de Cologne et ça m'agresse les narines à chaque fois !

-Je n'ai jamais trouvé que Fury s'aspergeait...

-C'est parce que tu as un piètre odorat ! Le mien est bien plus sensible que celui d'un humain normal et je le soupçonne de renforcer la dose de sa saloperie chimique rien que pour m'incommoder.

-Alors tu vas rester là ce soir et nous attendre bien sagement, répondit Steve, aussi exaspéré qu'attendri par la mine boudeuse de Tony. Allez chaton, va jouer avec Mirage.

Tony plissa les yeux, le poil légèrement hérissé.

-Tu sais que c'est uniquement parce que je t'apprécie un tant soit peu que je ne me lance pas dans la traque au Captain farouche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je sais, je sais, mais c'était trop tentant.

-Steve, tu es prêt ? Demanda Natasha, superbe dans une longue robe noire fendue sur le côté, révélant une longue jambe galbée.

-J'arrive. Désolé, Tony.

Tony regarda avec dépit Steve et son costume gris anthracite, qui s'harmonisait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux et lui faisait des fesses d'enfer, s'éloigner pour rejoindre Natasha. Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et ils partirent, rejoignant les autres Avengers pour se rendre au gala organisé pour trouver des fonds afin de réhabiliter les dernières parties de New York encore en ruine suite à l'attaque des Chitauris, et pour lequel il avait déjà déboursé un chèque d'un million de dollar.

Il alluma la télé et n'eut aucun mal à trouver un chaîne qui retransmette l'un des événements les plus classieux de l'année. Une journaliste, plutôt mignonne, commentait l'arrivée des peoples.

-De grands noms se sont déplacés pour ce gala de charité destiné à réhabiliter les dernières ruines de New York. Mais ceux que nous attendons tous avec la plus grande impatience, se sont les Avengers, sauveurs de notre magnifique cité, et organisateurs de cet événement. La question qui est bien sûr sur toutes les lèvres est : est-ce que Tony Stark va être présent ce soir ? En effet voilà plusieurs semaines que notre adoré Iron Man ne donne plus signe de vie. Les rondes fréquentes qu'il effectuait avec son armure ont arrêté, et beaucoup commencent à se demander si une maladie, séquelle de son héroïque séjour dans l'espace, n'aurait pas affaibli le milliardaire. Mais voilà la voiture des Avengers... Natasha Romanoff, alias la Veuve Noire, toujours sublime, nous sommes jalouses nous les dames, Bruce Banner, dont le charme discret cache une fougue des plus troublante, Clint Barton, son regard est toujours aussi perçant, Thor, dieu d'Asgard, dont les tenues improbables mettent toujours autant en valeur son corps d'athlète, oh... mesdames, Captain America est décidément à se damner dans ce costume divinement bien coupé et... et il semble que le grand absent de cette soirée soit bien Tony Stark. La porte de la voiture se referme sans avoir délivré le play boy, que doit-on en...

Tony ferma l'écran. Au diable Fury !

oOo

Steve était charmé. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts perçants et une voix envoûtante qui l'avait tout de suite séduit. Il était d'ailleurs d'ors et déjà en train de lui proposer un rendez-vous au restaurant lorsqu'une rumeur de plus en plus bruyante parcourut la foule. Intrigué, il releva le visage et aperçut un homme magnifique, brun, vêtu avec élégance d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un élégant veston noir brodé de fils d'or avec un pantalon près du corps qui laissait ressortir une élégante queue de chat parée avec ironie d'un fin et sobre ruban rouge... Tony ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ! Oubliant complètement la jeune femme à ses côtés il voulut s'élancer vers son ami, mais elle le retient avec une poigne étonnamment puissante.

-Appelle moi, lui murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un petit bout de papier.

Il le glissa dans sa poche sans réfléchir et se dirigea vers Tony, entouré d'une foule compacte de curieux et de fans. Il réussit cependant facilement à le rejoindre, statut de héros national oblige, et prit d'autorité le bras de Tony pour le guider vers le buffet.

-Ah Steve, commença Tony en redressant ses lunettes de soleil rondes aux verres teintés aussi rouges que la rose à sa boutonnière. Quelle merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tony, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici !

-Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai regardé la retransmission du gala et je me suis dit que je ne pouvais décemment pas manquer à cette soirée...

-Et qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire pour...

-Ne t'en fais pas je m'en suis occupé...

-Et je redoute de savoir comment !

Le poil de Tony se gonfla automatiquement et il se tourna, raide comme la justice, vers Fury, une liste d'arguments toute prête pour prouver qu'il était dans son bon droit.

-Nous n'en discuterons pas ce soir, mais demain vous allez m'entendre !

-Au contraire, vous me féliciterez de n'avoir pas suivi vos directives hasardeuses !

Steve lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers les Avengers, avant qu'il ne donne à Fury l'envie de le taser.

-Euh... Steve, loin de moi l'envie de te vexer mais ton costume est imprégné d'une odeur vraiment repoussante... ça couvre presque ton excellent parfum, déclara Tony en fronçant légèrement le nez, les oreilles dirigées vers l'arrière.

-J'ai serré la main de tellement de gens que je ne peux malheureusement pas te donner une liste exhaustive Tony. Et je ne porte jamais de parfum, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le milliardaire fit semblant de n'avoir pas entendu la dernière phrase et grimaça. Il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà senti l'infection qui embaumait le costume de Steve. Thor fut le seul à l'accueillir avec un grand sourire, une coupe de champagne à la main et semble-t-il déjà un peu plus qu'euphorique.

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! je vous adore!**

**Avant dernier chapitre! Et oui, cette fic est courte! Je vais pouvoir avancer Sherly, qui décidément stagne pour l'instant, le pauvre! Il faut dire que je suis aux derniers chapitres et que l'histoire se fait des plus délicate! Il devrait y avoir entre 12 et 13 chapitres normalement^^**

**Bonne lecture! (enfin j'espère!)**

Chapitre 3 : le guerrier fauve.

Fury avait convoqué tous les Avengers ainsi que Pepper dans la salle de réunion pour visionner le résultat de la révélation de Stark. Maria Hill lui avait mis des extraits significatifs de toutes les grandes chaînes de télévision et lui avait dit dans un sourire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux... qui sait ce que Stark avait bien pu inventer !

C'était à peu de choses près la question que se posaient les Avengers alors qu'ils regardaient avec amusement et exaspération Tony déguster tranquillement une tasse de lait entier, indifférent aux reproches de Pepper qui tentait tant bien que mal de sensibiliser son ex-patron au principe de responsabilité.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte des conséquences de cela peut avoir sur votre entreprise et sur les actions en bourse ?! D'accord, je sais que désormais c'est moi la directrice de Stark Industries et que c'est à moi de régler ce genre de situations, mais comment voulez-vous que je fasse si notre actionnaire majoritaire, c'est-à-dire vous, éminent membre du conseil et figure vivante de l'entreprise, vous amusez à montrer à tout le monde que vous êtes une espèce d'hybride plus vraiment humain ?! Ça fait pas sérieux ! Nos clients, nos alliés et nos actionnaires vont perdre confiance et vont nous abandonner ! Hé ! Non, mais vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ? Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu responsable de temps à autre ? Oh ne faites pas cette tête, vous êtes peut-être mignon avec vos oreilles et vos grands yeux mais vous êtes un fieffé irresponsable et... et... Rah! D'accord vous avez gagné; je me tais, mais arrêtez de vous frotter à moi en ronronnant, c'est fourbe et...

Pepper finit par s'asseoir à côté de Tony qui ronronnait comme un moteur en se laissant grattouiller les oreilles.

-Tiens, tu peux ronronner ? S'étonna Steve. Je t'avais jamais entendu le faire avant...

-Hum ? C'est parce que je voulais calmer Pepper, les ronronnements ça marche tout le temps.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur de première, grommela la jeune femme tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony, tirant doucement sur une mèche en guise de punition.

Fury soupira de lassitude et lança la vidéo. Aussitôt, l'image de Tony, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, visage et oreilles levés avec fierté, apparut sur l'écran. Pepper reconnut avec irritation la journaliste blonde qui semblait être tombée encore plus sous le charme de Tony depuis que ce dernier avait couché avec elle le temps d'une nuit pour lui donner le soin à elle de la renvoyer le lendemain.

-C'est incroyable... plus personne ne vous attendait ce soir, les rumeurs d'une longue maladie commençaient déjà à circuler et voilà que vous débarquez, en meilleure santé que jamais et doté qui plus est d'une queue et d'oreilles de félins... est-ce là le résultat d'une de vos expériences ? D'une mutation provoquée par votre aller-retour dans l'espace ?

-A vrai dire, je travaillais sur un sérum synthétisé à partir du sang du docteur Banner, quand l'enchanteresse Amora a attaqué la tour.

-Oui, nous avons pu y admirer encore une fois vos exploits ! Mais vous vous êtes effondré après avoir vaincu, d'autres rumeurs craignaient que vous ayez pu être gravement blessé !

-En réalité, j'étais en train de manipuler le sérum lorsque mon laboratoire a explosé. Par accident il a pénétré dans mon corps et a engendré... la transformation que voici... Mais pensez-vous que j'ai des raisons de la regretter ? Demanda Tony, en enlevant ses lunettes pour dégager son visage charmeur, avant de fixer son regard intense vers la caméra. Je promets de toujours me consacrer activement à la protection des États-Unis, les nouvelles capacités que m'a donné cet accident, je les mettrai au service de mon pays. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici ce soir, et je voudrais remercier... toutes les personnes merveilleuses qui nous soutiennent, amis, riches donateurs et anonymes, qui font que cette merveilleuse aventure est possible. Merci à vous !

Tony remit ses lunettes en un mouvement gracieux avant de se détourner. La caméra suivit pendant quelques instants la montée des marches du milliardaire, faisant découvrir à tous les téléspectateurs l'élégante queue de chat parée d'un fin ruban rouge qui se balançait sensuellement à chacun de ses pas. La caméra revint à la journaliste, dont les yeux pétillaient de désir.

-Je suppose que comme moi-même, plus d'une femme ce soir aura été charmée par la nouvelle apparence, plus attirante que jamais, du célèbre Tony Stark. Nous voici rassurées de voir que les Etats-Unis sont entre des mains aussi compétentes que belles.

Tony était fier de lui et se dressait avec arrogance sur son siège alors que la vidéo montrait les différentes réactions des personnes interrogées.

-Bah, un Captain America ressuscité soixante dix ans plus tard, un monstre vert, un dieu nordique qui contrôle la foudre, des aliens qui débarquent à dos d'énormes chenilles carnivores, des enchanteresses, franchement, je vois pas ce qu'un homme avec des oreilles de chat ça a d'étonnant ! On commence à être habitué aux bizarreries !

-C'est la preuve ! C'est la preuve ! Les suppôts de Satan se cachent derrière de soient-disant découvertes et expériences scientifiques ! Mais nous ne les laisseront pas s'emparer de nos âmes ! Et cet incube, ce fils de démon luxurieux...

-Il est trop kawaiiiiiii ! Avec ses petites oreilles poilues et sa queue toute mignonne ! Tonyneko-chan je t'aiiiiiime !

-Je le veux pour mon magazine ! Tony Stark, si vous voyez cette interview, je vous veux en couverture et interview exclusive de Vanity Fair ! Les femmes vous adorent, les hommes changent d'orientation sexuelle en vous voyant ! Votre prix sera le mien !

La vidéo s'arrêta et tous se tournèrent, incrédules, vers un Tony Stark particulièrement satisfait de son effet.

-Quoi ? Je vous rappelle que je vis avec les journalistes depuis que je suis né, ce serait un comble si je n'arrivais pas à les manipuler !

Il se releva avec souplesse et donna une petite tape à un Fury écœuré.

-Allons, allons, je sais à quel point la gratitude vous ôte les mots de la bouche... Si je n'avais pas corrigé vos bêtises, les magasines titreraient aujourd'hui sur mon état de santé préoccupant, lançant un superbe feu vert aux super-vilains pour qu'ils attaquent les Avengers amputés d'un de leur membre. Ne me remerciez pas; qu'est-ce qu'un petit service entre amis, hum ? Sur ce, puisque le problème est réglé, j'ai des semaines d'abstinence à rattraper !

Tous le regardèrent partir sans un mot, exaspérés.

-Finalement cet homme n'avait pas tord : il tient peut-être bien un peu de l'incube, dit Bruce d'un air pensif. Vous croyez qu'il est sujet aux chaleurs, comme les félins ?

Tous se retournèrent vers lui d'un air catastrophé, horrifiés à l'idée d'un Stark encore plus lascif et obsédé que d'ordinaire.

oOo

Finalement les Avengers finirent par s'en vouloir d'avoir ainsi dénigré Tony. Il était revenu de ses « plans-culs » à chaque fois étrangement dépité, le poil de plus en plus gonflé d'énervement et les mâchoires de plus en plus serrées. Les Avengers n'avaient pas osé lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, convaincus qu'ils finiraient le visage ravagé de griffures. Pendant six jours ils ne virent pas l'ombre de la queue soyeuse du milliardaire, cloîtré dans son atelier.

Un mystère occupa alors les Avengers pendant près de cinq jours : ayant réalisés des tours de garde pour vérifier, ils étaient positivement sûrs que Tony ne sortait pas une seule moustache en dehors de son atelier. Et pourtant les tupperwares que Steve conservait au frais pour Tony disparaissaient tous pendant la nuit... incompréhensible ! Finalement, ce fut Steve qui résolut l'énigme : réveillé en pleine nuit par un horrible cauchemar où il tuait Tony sur ordre d'Amora, il était allé chercher de l'eau fraîche dans la cuisine, quand il avait surpris Mirage 1.0 en train d'ouvrir habilement le réfrigérateur. Il avait aussitôt prévenu Natasha grâce au transmetteur que les Avengers ne quittaient plus depuis le début de l'étrange disparition des plats. Natasha avait contacté Clint, qui avait tiré Bruce d'une expérience, qui avait réveillé Thor. Ni une ni deux, les Avengers étaient réunis, et arrivaient juste à temps pour voir Mirage 1.0 refermer d'un coup de patte la porte du frigo après avoir chapardé le tupperware. Après une réflexion de Clint sur le diabolisme de la créature de métal, ils espionnèrent l'animal qui alla porter son colis jusqu'à l'atelier de Tony. Le mystère était résolu : ne jamais sous-estimer les inventions de Stark. Clint confirmait... Une journée plus tard, Tony sortait enfin de son atelier, comme si de rien n'était, Mirage 1.0 ronronnant comme un moteur dans ses bras, et tout redevint normal... du moins jusqu'à ce que Tony, assis dans le divan à côté de Steve ne renifle sa chemise.

-Mais... mais... mais c'est pas possible cette odeur ! Steve, où est-ce que tu as été traîner pendant que je ne te surveillais pas ?

-Mais... nul part ! Pourquoi, je sens mauvais ?

-Toi non, mais ta chemise oui ! Il y a d'abord une odeur de rose et de vanille, qui ne serait pas écœurante si elle n'était pas aussi chargée, associée à cette odeur nauséabonde de charogne qu'elle est très certainement censée masquer ! pesta Tony en se reculant, les oreilles plaquées contre le crâne et la queue figée de dégoût.

-Steve sort depuis quelques jours avec une femme, il n'est pas impossible que se soit cette odeur étrangère qui te perturbe Tony, exposa Natasha, les sourcils cependant froncés.

-Je sais pas, je l'ai déjà sentie lors du gala, répondit Tony qui fusillait du regard la pauvre chemise, tellement obnubilé par son odorat malmené qu'il n'avait même pas relevé, comme il n'aurait pas manqué de le faire en temps normal, que Steve sortait pour la première fois avec une femme depuis son réveil au pays des glaçons.

Steve soupira : Tony pouvait être si difficile.

-J'ai rencontré Amy lors du gala. C'est une femme charmante et je ne trouve pas pour ma part qu'elle sente mauvais.

Tony plissa les yeux, et finit par hausser les épaules, soudain renfermé.

oOo

Steve devait se rendre à un rendez-vous au restaurant avec Amy et Tony cachait mal sa répulsion. Que la si délicieuse odeur de Steve, puisque c'était son odeur naturelle, soit gâchée par celle de cette femme... Ça lui ébouriffait le poil ! Et puis même s'il y avait des senteurs qu'il n'aimait pas, aucune ne le dégouttait à ce point. Il était pratiquement sûr que son instinct était en train de le prévenir de se méfier de cette femme, et les sourcils froncés de Natasha dès qu'il abordait le sujet lui confirmait qu'elle aussi semblait être de cet avis. Il en avait parlé à Steve et s'il lui avait promis d'être prudent, il n'en arrêtait pas ses rendez-vous non plus, au grand dam du milliardaire.

Outre ce problème olfactif, Tony était bien conscient d'être également jaloux. Depuis quelques temps il avait la sensation que se frotter sur les autres était une trahison vis à vis de Steve, même s'il n'y associait pas d'autres sentiments que l'amitié. Son instinct lui hurlait que cette marque d'affection et d'appartenance ne devait être accordée qu'au soldat et il n'était pas suffisamment de mauvaise foi pour ne pas se rendre compte que cela signifiait qu'il était attiré par le blond. Sans oublier que c'était un peu le même genre de réaction qui l'avait empêché de coucher avec des inconnus comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'une femelle était en train de marcher sur son territoire, il devait se retenir constamment d'enfermer le super-soldat dans sa chambre, avec un splendide suçon dans le cou pour que tous sachent que ce superbe corps était chasse gardée. N'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi pas lui uriner dessus aussi ? Comme un vulgaire animal ?! Le poil de Tony s'ébouriffa d'indignation à cette pensée et il se concentra sur sa tranche de saumon fumé piquée dans le frigo. Il la dégusta avec délectation avant de voir Captain America, très attirant dans un élégant costume noir rehaussé d'une chemise myosotis, s'approcher de lui.

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Steve en écartant très légèrement les bras.

-Hum... J'aime pas la chemise... mentit Tony, qui affectait l'indifférence.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est Natasha qui m'a aidé à choisir.

-De toute façon, je vois pas trop l'utilité de me demander mon avis, ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle doit plaire ta tenue, maugréa Tony.

Steve réalisa qu'en effet, il s'était surtout habillé en se demandant ce qui plairait à Tony et non à Amy. Il faut dire que la jeune femme le laissait dans l'expectative. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de la voir; en fait il avait même la sensation qu'il ne se porterait que mieux s'il ne la voyait pas, et pourtant il était incapable de décliner.

Il avisa l'heure et s'excusa auprès de Tony, lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Le milliardaire renifla sèchement et lui tourna le dos dans un élégant demi-tour, la queue bien haute et bien droite pour afficher tout son dédain, direction son atelier : il avait une nouvelle mission à donner à Mirage 1.0. Steve regarda Tony s'éloigner de lui avec tristesse, conscient de l'avoir énervé sans savoir exactement en quoi, avant que la voix d'Amy ne retentisse dans son esprit. Il lui avait promis cette soirée et Captain America tenait toujours ses promesses.

oOo

Steve tentait difficilement d'avancer vers sa chambre alors qu'une plantureuse blonde semblait enroulée autour de lui comme un python autour de sa proie. Amy avait insisté pour qu'il lui serve un dernier verre à la tour, et bien que Steve ait la vague impression que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée (le visage de Tony passait fugitivement dans son esprit tel un météore), la voix tout bonnement ensorcelante d'Amy l'avait décidé. C'était d'ailleurs souvent comme cela avec elle; alors qu'il était réticent quelques secondes auparavant, il lui suffisait qu'elle parle de cette voix envoûtante, ses prunelles vertes plantées dans les siennes, pour qu'il accède immédiatement à ses désirs.

Il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre obscure. Les baisers de la jeune femme se firent encore plus fougueux et Steve ressentit une impression bizarre le parcourir. C'était à la fois délicieux et répugnant : comme si les crochets d'un serpent s'était plantés dans ses lèvres, l'anesthésiant de son venin et entraînant une douce et lascive léthargie, et qu'en même temps, il le sentait lui dévorer les lèvres, déchirant la peau, suçant le sang, déchiquetant les chairs. Les lèvres d'Amy étaient si glaciales, qu'elles lui brûlaient la peau, rongeant comme un acide tout ce qu'elles effleuraient, et provoquant malgré tout une luxurieuse addiction. Il se sentait comme dépossédé de lui-même, et malgré la répulsion doucereuse et âcre qu'il éprouvait, il était incapable de se rebeller. Elle le guida lentement vers le lit, et il ne put que suivre, ses mains partant toutes seules à l'assaut du corps de la jeune femme. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit dans un odieux entremêlement de membres. Steve fut plaqué contre le matelas et il sentit, avec une détresse si forte qu'elle lui en donna presque la nausée, Amy commencer à ouvrir son pantalon.

Un grondement retentit soudain à côté d'eux. D'abord sourd, il devient de plus en plus sonore, et alors qu'Amy se retournait, les traits du visage tordus de contrariété, pour voir ce qui pouvait ainsi la déranger, Mirage 1.0, dans un miaulement rauque et menaçant, se jeta sur son visage en la griffant avec sauvagerie. Amy poussa un cris de rage et saisit le chat mécanique qui sifflait et crachait pour tenter de s'en défaire; mais il se cramponna à son bras, la mordant profondément. Steve regarda le spectacle, hébété et comme tiré d'un mauvais rêve, conscient mais encore à la frontière de l'éveil, sans pouvoir bouger par lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une silhouette masculine apparut dans l'embrasure, ses yeux phosphorescents perçant l'obscurité. La lumière éclaira la pièce et Mirage s'arracha du bras de la jeune femme pour bondir dans ceux de Tony dont les narines frémissaient de dégoût.

-Allons trésor, ce n'est rien... juste... de la viande avariée... heureusement que tu ne peux pas tomber malade.

Tony écarquilla soudain les yeux et gronda sourdement... cette odeur... il la connaissait oui, mais maintenant qu'elle s'exposait à lui pleinement, non diluée et mêlée à celles de la ville et de Steve, il la reconnaissait... ce relent immonde, mais ténu, comme passé, comme mainte fois récuré sans pour autant réussir complètement à l'effacer... les harpies... et une seule personne, les ayant côtoyé longtemps, pouvait sentir ainsi.

-Amora ! Rugit Tony en se jetant sur elle, pupilles dilatées, oreilles plaquées, crocs et griffes sorties, prêt à en découdre, alors que Mirage s'enfuyait par la porte.

L'enchanteresse ricana et d'un geste nonchalant de la main repoussa l'assaut de Tony qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Des liens de magie vert émeraude se déployèrent autour de lui et l'enserrèrent fermement, l'empêchant de bouger. Le charme d'Amora empêchait quiconque d'associer son physique à son identité, mais maintenant que Tony l'avait reconnue, il se rompit à ses yeux et il la vit telle qu'elle était, belle, arrogante et vicieuse comme seule la sorcière exilée d'Asgard pouvait l'être. Il la fixa avec haine, grondant et crachant, son instinct de fauve de plus en plus impérieux lui ordonnant de mordre, de blesser, de tuer celle qui s'en prenait ainsi à son compagnon.

-Allons, allons, minou, un peu de calme, susurra l'enchanteresse en s'approchant de lui. Mais j'avoue que vous me surprenez Stark. Je n'avais pas songé que vous pourriez me percer à jour de cette façon. Mais ça n'en devient que plus intéressant...

Ses yeux scintillèrent soudain et une vague d'énergie parcourut la pièce avant de disparaître.

-Voilà, comme cela nous ne serons pas dérangés par vos amis Avengers... même Thor risque de mettre bien du temps avant de réussir à percer mon champ de force.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Grogna Tony, en désignant Steve d'un coup de tête.

-Hum ? Oh et bien... il s'agit d'une petit vengeance Stark... Skurge est mort ! Il a succombé à ses blessures ! Éructa-t-elle en lui assénant une formidable gifle sur le visage. Alors j'ai pensé... qu'il n'était que justice... que les Avengers me fournissent un nouveau garde du corps. Bien sûr il ne serait pas aussi volontaire que le précédent mais avec un petit envoûtement la question est vite réglée ! Mais alors qui choisir ? Thor est un dieu, mes charmes n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Hulk est incontrôlable et résiste aux attaques psychiques, vous... vous avez résisté à l'envoûtement de Loki, je n'avais donc aucune chance... Restaient donc Hawkeye et Captain America. J'ai choisi le plus puissant et résistant des deux.

-Espèce de salope ! Cracha Tony en ruant contre ses liens.

Une autre gifle s'abattit sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne reprenne, absolument pas perturbée par les coups violents qui retentissaient et faisaient désormais trembler son champ de force, Jarvis ayant prévenu les autres.

-Mais il faut toujours qu'avec vous ce soit plus compliqué que prévu, hein ? Les Avengers... Rogers était réceptif à mes ensorcellements, mais mon influence disparaissait presque complètement dès que je n'étais plus sous ses yeux. Il m'a fallu répéter plusieurs fois mes sorts pour réussir à m'aliéner une partie de son esprit et il me faut encore l'asservir de façon plus définitive, grâce à la puissance d'une union charnelle ! Alors... Iron Man... je te tue avant ou après t'avoir voler cet ami si cher à ton cœur ?

Une dague à la lame fine et étrangement incurvée apparut dans la main d'Amora qui la glissa le long de la jugulaire de Tony.

-Ou... peut-être pourrais-je m'amuser un peu avant... j'en ai le temps... mon bouclier est presque indestructible.

Steve vit comme dans un cauchemar, la vision voilée, la lame s'enfoncer légèrement dans la peau et percer la chair. Tony allait mourir... et c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résister à l'envoûtement d'Amora... parce que son esprit était faible ! Son corps refusait de bouger... Amora ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de bouger et malgré les heurts de plus en plus violents qui ébranlaient le bouclier, celui-ci ne faiblissait pas. Les Avengers n'arriveraient jamais à temps !

Les prunelles incandescentes de Tony accrochèrent soudain les siennes, perçant le voile translucide qui obstruait sa vue, et Steve y puisa la foi et le courage qui lui manquaient. Il serra les dents, banda chacun de ses muscles et, de toute sa volonté, de toute sa force, s'arc-bouta contre le sortilège d'Amora, les pieds profondément ancrés dans le matelas. Son corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Ses veines saillirent dans son cou et sur ses bras. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Tony, il accomplissait un effort de volonté absolument titanesque. Peu à peu, il sentit les liens psychiques d'Amora se desserrer autour de son esprit, et dans un déchirement qui lui fit l'effet d'une libération, il s'arracha à l'étreinte mentale, sa vision soudain totalement dessillée. Amora sentit l'envoûtement se rompre brusquement et elle fit volte-face, vive comme un serpent. Steve se ruait déjà vers elle, la colère imprégnant ses traits. Elle esquiva le coups portés vers son visage et la dague fendit l'air. Le sang jaillit de la poitrine de Steve qui s'effondra aux pieds de Tony, rapidement tout aussi ligoté que son ami.

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent, l'horreur et la détresse figeant son visage dans une expression d'intense douleur. Une flaque de sang se formait déjà sous le torse de Steve. Ses narines frémirent alors que l'odeur piquante du sang parvenait jusqu'à elles, ses pupilles se dilatant jusqu'à recouvrir toute l'iris. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et un rugissement assourdissant sembla distendre ses lèvres et disloquer sa mâchoire. Avec effroi, Amora vit soudain ses liens exploser alors qu'une bête énorme, mi fauve mi homme, se jetait sur elle, ses babines retroussées sur ses crocs énormes et luisants. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Les crocs plongèrent dans son cou, en même temps que de longues griffes transperçaient son ventre, et lui arrachèrent la tête d'une simple pression de mâchoire. Les liens qui retenaient Steve prisonnier disparurent, de même que le bouclier autour de la chambre.

**Héhéhéhéhé... alors? Comment vivez-vous ce retournement de situation? Certains se doutaient-ils de la transformation de Tony ou pas du tout?**

**Je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes, en me relisant je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais fait plein et il n'est pas impossible que j'en ai oublié quelques unes par-ci par-là... **

**A bientôt pour la suite! **

**Ah oui! Du coup j'ai peut-être une idée de chapitre bonus mais il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse... je verrai bien en fonction de votre intérêt pour cette fic qui est moins ambitieuse que les autres et n'appelle donc peut-être pas de plus grands développements...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mais du coup j'ai honte... je crois que j'ai transformé Tony en Mary Sue... ou alors c'est tout le guimauve à vomir de ce chapitre qui me donne cette impression... j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus^^'**

**Enfin bref, voilà le dernier chapitre, normalement un chapitre bonus un peu plus graveleux devrait suivre mais comme j'ai un boulot d'enfer (dans le sens d'horrible, fatiguant, crevant - donc le soir je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire-, immonde, stressant et... oskour veux m'enfuir!), je ne sais pas quand je le commencerai vraiment (ce que j'ai fait ne me plait pas pour l'instant), je mets donc cette fic en statut terminé, mais un chapitre bonus devrait finir, un beau jour, par arriver^^**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez, malgré le côté euh... hum... bref...**

Chapitre 4 : Le gardien.

Les Avengers étaient de plus en plus désespérés... ils s'acharnaient depuis des minutes de plus en plus longues sur le champ de force, mais même la foudre de Thor et les coups de poing de Hulk n'y pouvaient rien. Les murs se détruisaient progressivement autour d'eux, subissant les ondes de choc alors que le bouclier restaient intacte. Et pendant qu'ils demeuraient là, à s'escrimer, impuissants, Tony et Steve étaient aux mains d'Amora.

Thor allait envoyer une autre décharge électrique lorsque le bouclier disparut brusquement, s'évanouissant dans l'air. Hulk bondit et fracassa la porte et tout le mur alentour, avant de se figer. Tétanisé, le reste des Avengers fit de même. Le cadavre d'Amora gisait sur le sol, la tête à deux mètres du corps affreusement mutilé. Une flaque de sang gisait au sol : leurs regards glissèrent de cette flaque le long des traînées sanguinolentes qui maculaient le parquet jusque dans un coin de la chambre où reposait Captain America, évanouis ou sans vie.

Une énorme bête, noire comme l'enfer, aux yeux verts et or étincelants, se tenait entre lui et les Avengers. Entièrement recouverte d'une fourrure dense et hérissée, elle se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, parfaitement en équilibre grâce à une longue queue souple et épaisse, le corps étrangement humain alors que ses pieds avaient la forme de pattes et que ses mains puissantes étaient pourvues de griffes rétractiles sorties et acérées. Sa tête était un savant mélange de loup et de panthère : la gueule était longue et fine, babines retroussées sur d'impressionnantes dents blanches aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Le museau, triangulaire, était celui d'un fauve, de même que les yeux aux pupilles fendues et le crâne rond au sommet duquel trônaient deux oreilles larges et pointues comme celles des loups, mais mobiles comme celles des chats. Un grondement sourd et menaçant tendit les Avengers qui prirent une position de défense qui irrita encore plus la créature. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, prête à charger.

Thor levait déjà Mjöllnir et Clint bandait déjà son arc quand Natasha retint leurs bras.

-Non ! Regardez ! Sur sa poitrine ! C'est Tony !

Au milieu du torse du fauve, le réacteur ARC brillait de son habituelle lueur bleutée. Les Avengers le regardèrent avec horreur, incrédules, refusant l'idée de devoir abattre Tony pour sauver Steve.

-Il a perdu le contrôle de lui-même, fit remarquer Clint, si on ne le met pas hors d'état de nuire, il pourrait tous nous tuer !

-Non ! S'exclama Bruce, qui avait contraint le Hulk, pourtant prêt à éliminer toute menace, à lui laisser la place. Regardez mieux ! Il protège Steve ! Il nous a vu débarquer ici en force et armés, alors qu'Amora venait de les menacer : son instinct doit nous assimiler à un danger et pourtant il ne nous a pas encore attaqué. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait qui nous sommes; il suffit de ramener sa conscience à la surface.

Tony surveillait les nouveaux venus avec attention, la posture toujours ouvertement menaçante, prêt à attaquer dès qu'ils montreraient des signes évidents d'hostilité pour protéger l'être si important qui respirait laborieusement derrière lui. Il ne laisserait personne s'approcher de son compagnon... plus jamais ! Un grondement menaçant vibra dans sa poitrine alors que le petit brun, d'apparence inoffensive mais qui en réalité sentait le prédateur à plein nez, tenta de s'approcher. Il banda ses muscles et s'était décidé à bondir lorsque ses oreilles sensibles captèrent un accroc dans la respiration de Steve suivi d'un faible murmure.

-Tony...

Immédiatement ses griffes se rétractèrent et ses crocs disparurent sous ses babines alors qu'il se retournait vers son compagnon, les oreilles dressées et la queue ondulant lentement de joie dans son dos, gardant tout de même une partie de ses sens prudemment tendue vers la menace qui demeurait dans son dos. Steve se redressa difficilement et s'appuya contre le mur, ses yeux myosotis plongés dans les prunelles animales de Tony.

-Tony... c'est tout, c'est fini... il n'y a plus rien à craindre... tu m'as sauvé... viens...

Steve leva un bras tremblant vers lui, paume ouverte, et lentement, très lentement, sous les yeux des Avengers qui retenaient leur souffle, Tony avança son énorme tête vers elle, avant de s'y frotter doucement, sa gorge résonnant soudain sous les ronronnements.

-C'est bien... Tony... tu t'es bien battu... tu peux te reposer maintenant.

Tony se frotta encore un peu contre la paume de Steve avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avança le museau jusqu'à la blessure qu'il renifla doucement avant de poser avec douceur sa tête sur ses cuisses, visiblement rassuré, et de fermer les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, son corps se mit à rapetisser, la fourrure à se résorber, alors que les os de son corps craquaient et retrouvaient leur taille et leur forme normale. Steve caressa avec douceur les cheveux de l'homme nu qui s'était évanouis sur lui, contemplant son visage épuisé et détendu avec dans les yeux une tendresse que les Avengers n'y avait jamais vu. Il leva la tête vers eux, sourit et s'évanouit à son tour.

oOo

Tony reprit progressivement conscience de son corps et de son milieu. Il était courbaturé de partout et cela lui rappela vaguement une scène similaire... mais sans l'électrocardiogramme infernal et les délicieuses senteurs d'antiseptiques. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fut étonné de se retrouver dans sa chambre et pas dans une cellule blindée du Shield.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit Steve rentrer dans sa chambre, un doux sourire aux lèvres, précédé de Mirage qui sauta sur le lit et alla frotter sa tête de métal contre la joue de Tony.

-Jarvis m'a prévenu que tu t'étais réveillé, justifia Steve en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Tu as dormi pendant dix-huit heures.

Steve plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony, caressant les oreilles duveteuses, lissant le pelage lustré. Des ronronnements sourds se firent aussitôt entendre. Tony ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de fixer Steve d'un air impassible, les narines frémissantes sous les doux effluves qui émanaient du corps du super-soldat, débarrassé de la pestilence d'Amora.

-Comment va ta blessure ? Demanda Tony, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence bercé par les vibrations de la gorge du milliardaire.

-Bien. C'est presque complètement cicatrisé maintenant.

Les doigts de Steve glissèrent vers le visage de Tony et caressèrent sa joue avec tendresse. Les ronronnements augmentèrent en puissance, et le sourire de Steve s'élargit.

-Je pensais que tu ne ronronnais jamais, sauf pour faire craquer Pepper ?

-Tu es le seul qui arrive à le provoquer naturellement.

-Même pas Natasha ?

-Non.

Steve retraça la courbe légèrement busquée de son nez, effleura délicatement ses lèvres avant de remonter rapidement vers les oreilles, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Merci... sans toi et ta prévoyance, je serrai sous la coupe d'Amora en ce moment...

-Je ne l'ai pas fait par pure philanthropie.

-Je sais... souffla Steve alors que le regard de Tony se faisait plus intense. Le Shield voulait te garder quelques temps sous surveillance... mais Bruce a insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait tout à fait te maîtriser s'il le fallait, et que de toute façon il me suffirait d'une caresse pour te mater.

-Pff ! Comme si ! Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Il faut un peu plus qu'une caresse pour soumettre Tony Stark !

La réplique se voulait humoristique, le ton jovial et la mine moqueuse, mais rien de tout cela ne dupa Steve qui vit clairement l'expression de Tony se froisser sous le masque de joker. Il finit par se fendre totalement et Tony détourna la tête, repoussant inconsciemment, -ou tout à fait volontairement, qui pouvait dire avec cet homme si complexe ?-, la main de Steve.

-Je me suis transformé...

-Oui. Si tu désires te voir sous cette forme, Jarvis a tout enregistré...

-Hum...

Tony se plongea dans le mutisme, le visage sombre alors qu'il se rappelait avec précision les souvenirs de la veille, son ronronnement faiblissant d'autant.

-Tu étais conscient lorsque... demanda Steve en reprenant ses caresses dans ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

-Oui, l'interrompit Tony. Mais ce n'était pas... le même genre de conscience. C'était toujours moi, je n'ai pas eu la sensation d'être un autre, mais c'était comme si... je ne concevais plus le monde la même manière, comme si ma perception ne passait plus par le filtre de mon intelligence, mais par... quelque chose de plus primaire... de plus instinctif, et en même temps mes réflexions étaient toujours là, en renfort, présentes mais comme étouffées... J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que j'étais devenu, que quelque chose avait diamétralement changé, mais au lieu de m'en inquiéter, j'ai perçu immédiatement à quel point ma nouvelle condition était pratique pour ce que je voulais faire et ensuite... je n'étais plus concentré que sur un seul but : te protéger...

-C'est pour ça que tu as menacé les autres ?

-Oui. Tu étais blessé, en position de faiblesse et alors que je venais juste d'éliminer notre plus gros problème, un autre surgissait. Ils étaient armés, clairement hostiles et me surpassaient en nombre... Je les ai reconnu... j'ai su qu'ils n'étaient pas des dangers en tant que tels, mais ils ont alors eu l'air de vouloir t'enlever à moi et je ne l'ai pas supporté... Heureusement que tu m'as retenu : j'aurais attaqué.

Tony venait de jouer gros : il venait d'avouer à Steve, de façon plus ou moins détournée mais pourtant très claire, qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui... et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la réaction qu'allait avoir le concerné. N'avait-il pas été attiré par Amora ? Certes, il y avait eu le sortilège, l'envoûtement, le charme, le maléfice, le bidule magique, quelque puisse être son nom, mais le super-soldat n'était-il pas attiré par les femmes ? Ne venait-il pas d'une époque où l'homosexualité était encore passible de peines d'enfermements et de travaux forcés ? L'acceptation de l'homosexualité était en grande partie culturelle, et il n'était pas sûr que dans l'esprit d'un homme pourtant aussi tolérant et ouvert que Rogers, l'homosexualité soit autre chose que l'un des péchés les plus grave commis par l'homme.

La main de Steve quitta le crâne de Tony qui commença à se flageller mentalement, gagné par la tristesse : qu'avait-il espéré bon sang ? Il était un homme, et depuis peu une bête, un animal monstrueux qui devait en outre passer pour légèrement enragé, évidemment qu'il... Mais soudain Steve pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, interrompant brusquement ses réflexions. Le contact fut bref, et ne dura que quelques secondes avant que le super-soldat ne se recule, les joues un peu rouges. Il retint un rire en voyant les yeux écarquillés et les oreilles plaquées de stupeur du milliardaire. Le ronronnement qui s'était arrêté reprit plus fort que jamais.

-Ai-je le droit de considérer que cela signifie que nous...

-Tout à fait ! L'interrompit Steve, joyeux.

-Mais... je suis un homme !

-Et alors ? Nous sommes au XXIème siècle : je sais que j'ai près de soixante dix ans de retard mais je ne vous ai pas attendu pour reconnaître et assumer ma bisexualité...

Pour le coup, Tony en demeura stupéfait : Steve avait toujours le don de l'étonner agréablement aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins.

-Et tu n'as peur de... commença-t-il avant de corriger immédiatement. Non. Non, bien sûr que tu n'as pas peur ! Captain America est bien le seul mec de ce pays à tendre la main pour caresser une énorme bête pleine de griffes et de crocs.

-C'était évident que tu cherchais à me protéger. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu peur de toi. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a tout fait pour que le Shield se tienne loin de toi. Et puis... tu es plutôt mignon sous cette forme !

Tony lui donna un coup de coude et répondit au sourire lumineux de son compagnon par un sourire encore plus éclatant, ses instincts possessifs rugissant de contentement. Il attira à nouveau le visage de Steve pour un baiser plus langoureux, et le super-soldat se laissa faire avec complaisance, s'appuyant de ses deux bras contre le matelas pour se pencher vers lui et lui retourner l'attention. Tony aurait bien voulu inaugurer leur relation par une étreinte plus sauvage, mais son corps malmené par la transformation ne le lui permit pas.

**Et non! Pas de lemon! La flem'... mais comme j'ai dit plus haut le chapitre bonus sera un peu plus osé^^**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de Sherly, que je finirais bien un jour par avancer! grrr! **

**Le frostiron est en stand by mais j'y songe! Ah et, malheureusement j'ai un autre projet de Stony qui me ****trotte dans la tête... c'est vraiment horrible d'avoir envie d'écrire plein de trucs et de n'avoir ni le temps ni le courage ni l'énergie pour les écrire...**


End file.
